


逢场作戏

by alcoholicALchemist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe-My Own Private Idaho, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicALchemist/pseuds/alcoholicALchemist
Summary: 牛郎男孩们，227大团结产物x
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 4





	逢场作戏

腿脚利索的Mercury一听到撞门声，趴在门缝瞅了瞅，瞧见一队擎天的士兵凶神恶煞地撞门，立马跑上楼闯进嬉皮们玩乐的大厅里。这个令人不快的闯入者跑到大厅中间Roman面前，惹得这个嬉皮中最受欢迎的绅士不满。

“擎天的治安官来了！”

他又趴在Roman耳边轻轻耳语两句，随后便脚底抹油溜上了楼。Roman站在火炉旁，一半身子被炉火烤的热，一半身子被Mercury吓得直出冷汗  
。听完这句话，Roman用手杖狠狠敲了一下地面，看了废弃舞台上翘着脚坐在细腿凳子上的Clover一眼。

这个眼神代表“你上司来找你了我们怎么办？”也代表“Clover你个混蛋别忘了我们这么长时间的交情。”  
Qrow站在Clover一旁，手使劲往夹克口袋里一插，不屑地朝本就肮脏的地上吐了口痰。

“Clover，我们要放条子进来吗？”刚刚赶到的Emerald在一旁问到。

Clover用带着笑意的眼神回敬手足无措的又像是被人狠狠羞辱过一遍（的确如此）的头领，在光秃秃的舞台上跺了跺脚，灰尘从那价值不菲的皮靴上震落。

“治安官请进！”

有着水绿色眼睛的男孩大喊。

混乱中Clover拉上Qrow的手，抢先跑上了楼，木头楼梯被两个人踩得吱吱呀呀。不知是那个房间里床上扔着一个斑驳的粉色毯子，Clover把Qrow一把推到床上，然后自己脱下了皮夹克。

“你在干嘛？”Qrow和破烂的床垫还未停止起伏，他敢肯定这床缝里肯定有没  
吸干净的可卡因，和没喝干净的精液。他能闻出来那股臭味。

“我们得给Roman打个掩护。不过嘛，他们是James派过来抓我的。”

“真有你的。”

脱光上身衣服的Clover俯下身，在Qrow脸上亲了以后，然后三下五乘二脱下Qrow的衬衫，跨坐在他身上。在一侧的窗户投下的阳光中他上身的肌肉棱角分明，Qrow不禁呼吸加速起来。

“陪我演个戏。”两个人会心一笑，蒙上了摊子。

门外一阵人声狗声混杂，大笑的大叫的打着呼哨的，全部朝楼梯涌去。楼上的走廊里被喧闹声充满，又迅速地回归宁静，最后只有一扇半掩的门后发出一声比一声高的呻吟。

治安官轻轻推开门轴缺油的门，看见床上蒙着毯子起起伏伏的人影，表情十分精彩，和躺在地上的那本黄色杂志的彩页差不多。

“啊……爽……等等等等……”

Clover从粉色毯子下露出头来，棕色的短发乱的像个鸡窝。身下人还被压着，细微的呼吸弄得他胸口痒痒。  
他支起上身，夸张的看着脸部抽搐的治安官：

“啊哈！这是怎么回事？”

两个治安官交换了一下眼神，礼貌地回答：

“抱歉Ebi先生，线人说他看见一伙人进了这所屋子。”

“什么人？”

瘦高个儿的那个治安官说:“其中一个很有名，先生，带着一顶礼帽。”

胖的那个补充道：“有一头橙色的惹人烦的头发。”

Clover掀开粉色毯子，露出他身下也半裸着大口呼吸着的Qrow。他调皮地揪了两下Qrow的樱桃。Qrow脸一红，轻轻把他的手打掉。

“你看，他不在这儿。”

“不过我看到他，我会……再明天晚饭前把他交给你。现在，能别打扰我们了吗？”

说话当中Clover没有放弃自己的流氓行为，以至于Winter出现在门口时稍微后退了一下。  
女军官勉强压下自己的愤怒，她以军人处变不惊的姿态对门内床上的两个人宣布：

“Ebi先生，James让我给你带个话。他想尽快见你一面。”

Ebi先生朝Winter笑了笑，做了个不敬的手势：

“这是我的私人时间。回见吧。”

Winter依然恼怒地回身，狠狠地摔了门。门猛地撞在门框上，使劲的弹了几个

来回。不一会，那些和灰尘积了一厘米厚的地面毫不相称的靴子终于离开了这所房子。

Qrow推推身上的Clover，“喂，结束了。”，毫无作用。

“还没有。注意姿态。”

等不及身下人张口反驳，一个吻就封上了他的嘴唇。一股无法抵抗的力量扣住Qrow的手腕，按住他的肩膀。

一个吻，粘粘糊糊亲了很长时间。  
Qrow的下嘴唇被牙齿拉扯一下，两个人才分开。麻酥酥的痛感令他兴奋起来，被人压住的下体不可抑制的炙热起来。

这么干不会任何人会付给他钱，Qrow很清楚。同样明晰的是，自己面前这个人会付给他爱。付给他钱只能让他在感官刺激下勃起，付给他爱则不然。随这份爱而来的是有力的亲吻和亲和的抚摸，吻从嘴唇一路下行，泛着光的银丝留在苍白色的皮肤上。两个人都踢掉腿上碍事的裤子，和屋子里冰冷的空气密切接触着。

调皮的男孩们在门外听着屋子里的声音，窃窃私语着。有的人甚至已经把手伸进裤裆套弄起来，舌头挂在嘴唇外头。

“Hey，他们在……”Qrow喘息中红着脸想要停下，话未说完却被Clover一个

wink顶回了胃里。

床垫里的弹簧支持不住大声抗议，得到的是更加猛烈的运动。做完扩张后Qrow粉红的后庭口挂着两滴晶莹的润滑油，像是一滴眼泪。

进入时Qrow闷哼一声，手攥紧了身下的床单。

这一次罕见的没有被那些中年发福的男人干的恶心感觉。Qrow后知后觉自己在享受这个过程，已经叫出了声。

他下意识的摆动下体来配合Clover，早就没有了一开始的抗拒。他任凭Clover

在自己身上留下吻痕，手印。本就不宽的肩膀上挤上了吻痕，腰间本无一点瑕疵的皮肤上印上了红色的印记。

Clover本想轻柔地做爱，可欲望不让他这么干。他想这么干太久了。

一开始只是工作之余的寻欢，到后来他请了一个漫长的假，就为了陪伴这个苍白到透明的男孩。

他们一起去街上揽客，一起服侍喜爱年轻男孩的中年人。

Qrow染上热病意识不清时，喊着Clover的名字。Clover废了好大劲才把他弄进医院。

Clover冲撞着，用力到将两个人融合在一起，不再分开。本来寒冷的屋子里泛起一股水雾，本就不敌阴云的阳光变得迷离而不清楚。

他用手指数着Qrow身上的每一块骨头，用一股又一股冲上脑袋的浪潮记住他。Qrow眼神迷离，看见一大片苜蓿草地。他不再拒绝这样的接触，用力地拥抱仿佛不紧紧抱住人就会溜走。

他们同时到了高潮。一股暖流奔涌着进入Qrow的身体，他不自主地挺起腰，透明的前列腺液与精液混合着喷溅到Clover健美的小腹上。

Clover把自己留在Qrow的身体里，享受着互相亲密的余温。等拔出来时，能听见“啵”的一声，和Qrow满足的叹息声。Qrow自己动手让身体里剩余那点精液射出来，瘫软地靠在床的栏杆上。

Clover爬起来从皮夹克里翻出两根大麻烟，点燃，一颗递到Qrow嘴边让他叼住。

他欣赏着自己身上发红的痕迹，在Clover耳边私语：“我想去找我的姐姐。”

Clover使劲吸了一口烟：“你会的，我们会去的。”

在感官无限放大的迷幻时间里，他们眼中只有彼此。


End file.
